fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Valeris
Rin Valeris is a young female free lance mage with no affiliation to a guild at this present time. She comes from a long line of mages on her mother's side who utilize a unique Fire type magic called Ice Fire which only appears every other generation, usually skipping one generation. Much of her life has been spent in a small unknown town of Fiore close to one of it's many mountain ranges being born to her mother, Danielle Valeris, who doesn't hold any kind of magic and an unknown biological father. It is currently unknown to Rin that her father was, in fact, a rogue dark mage since her parents separated eight months after her birth. Besides growing up in a small town Rin has made a small group with her childhood friends that do jobs within the area and sometimes in neighboring villages. Appearance Rin is a young woman of about average height, only being about 5’3 and weighing little over 125 lbs. She could be described as a lovely looking young woman with a lean, slender body and slightly broad in the shoulders. She has olive tan skin, almond shaped deep, dark brown eyes that appear black from a distance, full lips, and long wavy dark brown hair with natural blond highlights. Her hair though is usually pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs swept to the left or when it’s down one will always see her bangs off to the side so they are out of her face. Rin’s main attire consists of a dark purple long sleeve shirt that leaves the end parts of the shoulders exposed along with dark blue jeans. This is complimented with a small vest that only covers the shoulders and upper chest which is dark brown with light purple on the lower parts. She also has dark brown leather belt arm bands on either arm, three overlapping dark red belts, and dark purple high heel boots with dark red trim. Her wardrobe altogether is usually anything she finds comfortable which may be t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, jeans, and capris. The shirts though usually have some kind of print design on them and she often prefers casual wear with sneakers but will occasionally wear high heels. Personality To begin with, Rin is known to be somewhat of a shy kind of person which used to actually be far worse when she was young. She may have some difficulty with directly looking at a person at first but gradually as she gets more comfortable she will make better eye contact and show a more out-going side. Rin can also be noted for being a rather kind, compassionate person as she cares deeply for others and her family and friends. She also is the type always willing to help should anyone need a lending hand or is rather empathic towards others feelings. Beneath this side of her also lies a very strong-willed and rather stubborn individual. She is very difficult to dissuade from something she has set her mind to and very difficult to break if questioned about something important that is meant to be kept to herself, her team, family, or those she has come across. Her stubbornness has also lead her to be somewhat head strong and usually butts heads with someone when she wants to do something her way or hold up to something she believes in. Of course, when it comes to her beliefs she stands by them and any actions she takes usually are to uphold those beliefs and do what she deems right in her eyes. She has also been known to be quite protective and loyal to those she becomes close to, especially family and friends. She will fiercely fight to protect those she cares for, even willing to lay her life on the line for that person and will not tolerate people harming them. Rin also seems to hold her own set of morals in life to what she sees as right and wrong and can be described as being merciful. She is always the kind of person to give a second chance to those who have lost her trust or look to redeem themselves, but its from there she might become quite weary for a while unless that person truly can prove they have changed. Stil, Rin can also have her moments of sometimes getting annoyed and showing something of a temper, but usually it takes something major to really bring this out. But she can then at times be rather difficult to be around, and it's best to leave her be for a time to let off some steam until she is ready to have a calmer attitude. She also can sometimes be a little weary and untrusting of someone right away, making her a little cautious and not so quick to jump to have a relationship or connection to someone. She takes time to get to know the person and see how they act, having seen a few times what being too trusting can do. So, she does have her moments of where she can be a little merciless and uncaring towards people on rare occasions. History Rin was born from an unknown father, who was a minor rogue dark mage, and her mother, Danielle Valeris, who actually comes from a long line of mages. She was born in a small town located in the norther parts of Fiore, actually ending up raised by her mother mostly alone since eight months after she was born her mother and father divorced. The reason for this is unknown to her but so far she has been relatively uncaring to what happened with her father, only knowing with him being a dark mage nothing good could have come out of knowing him. Thus, much of her life was spent around primarily her mother and grandmother, having lost her grandfather from an early age and never knowing her father's side of the family. Her life has been relatively normal for the most part, especially in the earlier days of her life where her time was spent in school, chores, and hanging out with her long time friends. Since her younger years she has been contributing to her community with helping with any issues their neighbors may have or even helping her grandmother, who is a mage herself, in the bakery. She also has been trained in close combat from a young age, mostly in unarmed combat, so as she could hold her own if she were to ever run into trouble and also took up lessons in learning Parkour to use her body's own strength rather then completely relying on perhaps technology or magic since at the time it was uncertain if she really would inherit any magical abilities. True that in the Valeris family the Ice Fire magic is passed down every other generation, but there have been very rare occasions where it can skip two generations. At the age of nine however, Rin discovered she can cast Ice Fire magic while watching a training session between her friends Becca and Sakura, having joined them to train in unarmed fighting. But during one of her punches she accidently subconsciously summoned the ice blue flames around her fist and struck her surprised friend, Becca. From then on Rin was taken under her grandmother's wing in order to learn to use this form of magic which her grandmother had before her and actually proved by the age of twelve to be stronger than Sandra and further improved the moves her grandmother knew and invent some of her own moves. Following the next three years, her and her friends occasionally used their magic to help around in the area and became a free lance group at first. But as they continued to help out in areas close by they officially met together to create their own team known as the 'Polaris Stars '''which was inspired by the North Star people saw in this part of Fiore. Since then the group has been around with Rin coming to serve as an unofficial leader to the group and has greatly improved in her skills as a mage and her own natural abilities. She is also one of the few in the group who has set out to see other parts of the country, dreaming of one day seeing the rest of the continent, while not all her friends think this would be a good idea. Whether or not Polaris Stars would actually leave the small town or the local area is unknown to Rin, but she has come to the conclusion one day their group may not last. Because of this, she has often sought places to work on her magic and some day maybe joining a guild, but she has not found one that has caught her eye quite yet. Synopsis Currently not in anything Equipment Pair of daggers in which Rin usually has sheathed on the sides of the main belt wrapped around her jeans or any other pants she is wearing. These daggers are straight edge, double sided daggers about 3 feet long from blade tip to hilt. The blade itself is a dark silver color with a brass metal hilt intricately decorated with star motifs and a silver full moon in the middle of the hand guard. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Decent Unarmed Combatant:'Rin has proven herself a decent combatant in close range combat, enough so she can easily take on someone somewhat twice her size. Her style is very similar to moves used in Muay Thai which is also known as the art of eight limbs and uses stand-up striking along with clinching techniques. She also is decent in defensive combat of using one's own strength against them and aims for the weak points of her opponent's body. This is usually achieved with observing her opponents carefully and trying to aim for an opening. 'Parkour:'Also known as "free running", this is basically used to make use of the body's own strength without really relying on anything else. Rin took up Parkour from a young age, wanting to utilize this training discipline in order to further make use of her environment rather than completely relying on other means to get around. It will often be used in conjunction with her close combat and magic for further advantage if she can achieve it. She has so far shown to be of a specialist in the use of this art, being much stronger in this area then her unarmed combat. 'Observation/Analysis:'Rin seems to have a natural talent of observing others and her environment, noticing evening the smallest of details others might miss. This allows her to form thoughts, ideas, and allow her to analyze just about most situations to which she might be able to use for her advantage or to help others she might be working with. 'Extremely Intelligent:'It has been noted that Rin is a rather intelligent individual who is quick to learn new things and is quick to pick up on many things others might not. This also has allowed her to show great creativity, cleverness, and ingenuity and being able to understand most subjects with little worry of getting lost. 'Enhanced Durability:'Despite Rin's appearance, she is a rather tough young woman who can take hit after hit and is one to get right back up despite how bad a wound or blow might be. Even if someone is twice her size or stronger it never seems to bother her in the least as she will just keep on fighting until her body can't move or she is likely dead. She can literally take most fatal hits and endure great impact forces longer then most. 'Excellent Stamina:'Rin can last through several activities such as training or a fight for several hours at a time. She does not tire as easily as some people and tends to push past her limits to the point she will drop. 'Excellent Speed/Agility:'Where Rin lacks in strength she makes up for in speed and agility. Her reflexes have been known to be at their peak to the point she reacts quickly to certain actions and has been known to outmaneuver those who prefer to use nothing but brute strength and some who are rather slow in reaction time. Her movements are also rather graceful and fluid, augmented by her speed and agility which makes her somewhat difficult to strike, catch, or take down from time to time. Thus she makes full use of her small stature to it's fullest against larger and stronger opponents. 'Great Magic Power: '''Rin has also considerable amount of magic power, being slightly above average for a young mage. She is strong enough that she can use a few of her spells in quick succession without getting tired right away and can match most low-level mages with ease. When unleashing her full magic power a flaming ice blue color appears around her, almost resembling a small inferno that scorches the ground while at the same time seeming to leave bits of ice. This makes the effects of her magic enhanced then what it normally is for short periods of time and can be felt for several feet. How strong she will get though is currently unknown, having only begun to unlock her magic potential. Magic Abilities '''Ice Fire Magic: '''Rin is proficient user of a unique Fire type magic which is known as Ice Fire. The flames of this fire is an ice blue coloration compard to the common red, orange, and yellow or the muitple colored flames of Rainbow Fire Magic. What is quite unique of this fire is that is has cold or ice-like properties which makes it somewhat deadlier than normal fire as the effects not only burn an opponent but can also have an affect similar to the first stages of frost bite, otherwise known as frostnip. This causes quite a bit of pain as not only does someone feel a freezing to the area hit by this form of magic but also a burning sensation that feels like hot iron being pressed against the skin. Also if one area of the body is hit enough it can cause a numbing affect. *'Ice Fire Punch: 'A simple attack which Rin summons ice blue colored flames in the palms of her hands before curling her hands into fists around these flames. Two similar colored magic circles will appear, one in each hand and the trapped flames engulf her fists to which increase their effectiveness in close range combat with additional effects of her flames. *'Ice Fire Kick: 'In a similar fashion to her punch Rin concentrates her magical energy to her feet or legs, sometimes both, to which magical circiles appear beneath them. Once this happens they become engulfed in flames and serve to enhance these blows. *'Ice Fire Rain: 'As the name suggests, Rin creates several small fireballs no larger than rain drops and actually take on their shape within the air. This attack can create several thousands of these rain drop shaped fires in the air above her opponents, covering a wide range of about 20 feet and making it quite difficult to dodge or avoid. *'Ice Fire Veil: 'Once a large magic circle as tall as Rin herself appears beneath her, she can allow her own flames to engulf her entire body in a type of veil. These flames are somewhat more transparent than usual which grant Rin some protection, much like armor, for a short amount of time and usually is to help further enhance her physical combat prowess with the effects of the flames while keeping most others at bay. She only uses this when situations get bad as it can begin to drain on her magical energy if she uses it for too long, thus it has such a short time period. *'Ice Fire: Flaming Ice Blades: 'One ability in which Rin is able to channel her magic into her daggers she has and engulf the blades in Ice Fire Magic. They stay razor sharp while they have the additional affect of Rin's magic, causing any slashes from these blades to sting more so than ever while having the chilling affect and burning sensation to follow. *'Rising Flame Geyser: 'One of Rin's slightly stronger distance attacks. By summoning a magic circle in one of her open palms Rin then slams it into the ground and surges this magical energy through out the ground at a ten-foot radius which causes the fire then to erupt from the ground at random like those of geysers. *'Ice Fire Comet: '''One of the strongest attacks passed down through Rin's family this attack can summon up to three to five fireballs that are about 6 feet in diameter and take on the appearance of comets. The icy center is visible with the ice blue flames surrounding it. Three to five magic circles of considerable size appear in the sky above the user and when enough energy is concentrated enough to reach their full strength they are then sent crashing down onto an opponent. The draw back to this technique is the fact it takes time to concentrate the needed energy and tends to drain that energy of the mage quickly, thus it can cause fainting to which the caster is out for a few hours at a time. But there are rare times that if too much magic energy is put into this attack the mage in question can easily be killed, so it serves to be a last resort technique. Trivia *Rin's name is actually based on my own nickname of real life as is some of her personality *Rin's Ice Fire magic is based on the Ice Fire Manipulation power that can be found on the Superpower wiki. *One major weakness Rin has is suffering from Chronic migraines, an unfortunate time of which makes it hard for her to concentrate and think clearly